Recurrences
by FWAFAwriter
Summary: What if an old wound is reopened? Is it linked to something greater? Set after LWW Rated T just in case for future chapters. First fanfic be nice. If you have any ideas or questions pm message me.
1. Chapter 1

During the Golden Age Edmund underwent the biggest transformation. He went from arrogant brat to a loyal, just, caring brother. Although Susan was already gentle before she became a beautiful, graceful, and eloquent queen, who had suitors constantly asking for her hand in marriage. Little Lucy pretty much stayed the same; she was still loving, caring and the heart of the family. Peter like Lucy didn't change much; he was just wiser and more understanding.

Peter Pevensie was the rock and protector of his siblings. He has always been overprotective, but when they came back from Narnia he became immensely over protective of all his siblings specially the one most precious to him, Edmund. Ever since he nearly lost his little brother in the battle against the White Witch he realized how special his siblings were to him and rarely let them out of his sight out of his sight, and if he had duties to attend to he would have his most trusted people watch over them. But when they returned back to England and school he knew he couldn't keep tabs on his siblings all the time like he used to in Narnia.

Edmund however found his brothers enhanced protectiveness to be quite annoying even though he knew Peter did it because he loved him. His classmates were another story they didn't, and never would understand why Peter acts like he does. But in Peter's defense they weren't the ones who had to watch one of the siblings get stabbed and nearly die. So they would tease him endlessly saying things like: "Where is your babysitter Pevensie?" Peter knew Edmund was being bullied, and he would try to tone done the affection a bit, but he couldn't help himself.

About a month after they had returned from Narnia, Peter had noticed that Edmund dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. He also noticed that his appetite was not normal either. He became very worried. He saw him walked towards the hall to his dorm he ran to catch up to him.

"Edmund, are you alright? You don't look very well." He looked into his younger brothers eyes with great concern. His brother's eyes were not the normal warm chocolate eyes he loved. They were filled with pain.

"It's nothing Peter," Edmund answered with a murmur looking down trying to avoid his brother's eyes.

"Will you please just tell me what's going on, Ed? I can't stand to see you so miserable." He placed his hand on his shoulder. But Edmund just carelessly shrugged it off.

"Are you having nightmares?" he asked trying to get to the bottom of Edmund's suffering.

"Honestly it's nothing Peter so just leave it, please," Edmund begged his older brother, "and any way I have to get going."

That was it Edmund just walked away without even saying good-bye. He was hurting immensely inside, just knowing that his baby brother was in some sort of pain killed him. He felt as he and Edmund were growing apart. Sometimes he wished Aslan was there to help guide him, but he was all on his own. His train of thought was soon interrupted when Edmund's roommate, James walked through the door.

"Peter!" the dark headed boy called out cheerfully.

"Hello, James," he greeted the boy as he headed towards the door. He was almost out of the door when James said something.

"Hold on, Peter I need to talk to you about something. It's about Ed." Peter turned around and saw that the boy's face was full of concern. His heart stopped for a moment.

"What's wrong…with Ed?" he asked stuttering hoping what the boy is about to tell him isn't too serious.

"He has been screaming in his sleep and thrashing around every night, and he rarely ever eats anymore. I'm worried about him Peter," he disclosed in a low voice.

"I am too. What exactly has he been screaming?" he asked the boy.

"Things like: 'don't hurt them' or 'don't kill me please'. He has also mentioned something about an Aslan too." He knew right away what Edmunds nightmares were about.

"Will you do me a favor when he has another nightmare come and get me please?" he requested to the boy hoping that he would carry out his request. The boy just nodded and Peter left.

He was glad that Edmund had James as a roommate, someone to look after him when he wasn't around himself.

Peter walked through the hallway, not looking where he was going, and bumped into some kid. "Hey, watch where you are going."

"Yea, uh I'm sorry kid." Peter just mumbled an apology and kept on walking. He knew he should have helped the kid up but he had too much on his mind.

He quickly walked the rest of the way, no ran is more like it. He flung his dorm door open and went to straight to his desk to begin writing.

_Dear Susan,_

_It has come to my attention that our dear brother, Edmund has been having nightmares about you know what happened. I try to talk to him, but he just keeps on pushing me away. I was hoping you could help me._

_I hope all is well with you my gentle Queen. Tell Lucy that I said hello and that I love her. I love you dear sister._

_Love, your brother High King Peter, the Magnificent_

XXXX

That very night Peter was about to fall asleep when herd run someone into his room frantically he expected it to be James, but what he didn't expect was what he yelling. "Peter wake up! It's Edmund he screaming and wont wake up! He looks really sick. Hurry up!"

Peter rushed out of bed-forgetting to put a shirt on-and followed the frantic boy. He could already hear screams down the hall way.

When he got to Edmund's room half the dorm was standing around the door, which was a bad idea because you never want to get between Peter and his siblings if they are in danger. His protective side kicked in and he started to push everyone out of the way. He saw his brother thrashing and screaming. He rushed over to him and pulled him into his lap, wrapped his arms tightly around the thrashing boy pulling him into his bare chest. He noticed that he was burning up with a fever.

"Ed, wake up! You are okay, she can't get you" he coaxed. Despite his efforts the young boy still wouldn't wake up. "By the Lion's mane Ed wake-up please!" he began to violently shake the boy, but not too hard in fear of hurting him. Some Edmunds shirt managed to wiggle its way up his torso, leaving the scar that the Witch had given him. Everyone gasped at the sight of the ghastly scar and started whispering about how strange looking it was. Peter hoped that no one would ask about it because what was he supposed to tell them. They have never told anyone about Narnia other than the professor. They all knew for sure that they would be locked up in an asylum if they ever told anyone that they were once Kings and Queens of a magical land.

Then suddenly Edmund became very quiet and quiet, but the silence didn't last for long. The younger boy began to sob uncontrollably in to Peter's chest. "Shush Ed I'm here, you're alright. She can't hurt you," Peter assured as he rubbed the boys back trying to soothe the distraught boy. Edmund didn't say anything he just wrapped his arms tightly around his brother's neck, as if he was clinging to him for dear life.

"She tried to kill me again, Peter. It hurt so much as if it was real," Edmund sobbed, speaking into the crook of his neck.

"She can't hurt you anymore. I've got you, you're safe now." All the memories of the battle came flooding back to him. He just held his baby brother closer to him never wanting to let go. Not caring who was watching, he placed several kisses on Edmund's head. Everyone watched in awe at the sight of the brothers. They had something special about them but also something strange and mysterious.

"Peter, my scar is hurting me," Edmund whimpered as he grabbed his side.

_'__What? How is that possible?'_ he thought. "It's okay Eddy, I'll take care of you." He lifted his brother off his lap and gently placed him onto the bed. Then he turned around to face everybody, "I want you all out of here!" Peter growled. Everybody followed his orders, afraid of what he might do if they didn't. "James, please go get me some ice and a rag." The boy nodded and ran off. He turned his attention back to Edmund.

"How badly does it hurt?" He wiped away a piece of sweaty hair from his forehead. "And don't hold back on me, Ed. I need to know the truth so I can help you."

"It hurts a lot, Peter," he moaned softly still clutching at his side. He was still sweating a bit and looked deathly pale.

He remembered how Edmund struggled to whisper those exact words to him after being stabbed by the White Witch.

"Oh Aslan, what is going on?" he looked up asking the Great Lion.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far. I love letting my readers have input into my stories so don't be afraid to give some input. Now on with the story.**

Edmund was still deathly pale and panting franticly arching his back every time the pain got to be much for him to handle. He was slowly getting worse as the pain increased.

James came into the room running back panting with a rag with ice wrapped in it. He handed it to Peter, still with a worrisome look plastered to his face and went to go sit in the corner of the room, not wanting to get in the way. The young boy didn't know what to think of the situation, except the fact that it was very strange. It also scared him a little bit.

Peter knelt down next to him and placed the icy rag to Edmund's scar, hoping that it would numb the pain and help cool down his body to help with the fever. But Edmund arched his back in pain and whimpered, then pushed his brother's hand away when the coldness made contact with his torso. It reminded him to much of her touch.

"Peter, please don't," Edmund whispered through his teeth, trying to fight through the excruciating pain. He knew what he meant and understood why reacted as he did. He didn't want to push Ed too much.

"She can't hurt you anymore. I'm here and you're safe. Just let me do this it will help numb the pain, okay?" he coaxed in a very loving tone stoking his cheek. Edmund nodded and let his brother proceed. He flinched when the rag touched his skin, and squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the physical and mental pain. The ice helped bring down the fever but not the pain.

"Who's _'she'_ and what did she do to Edmund? And who is Aslan?" James asked still sitting in the corner. Peter didn't know what to say. How are you supposed to tell someone that you went to a magical land and fought a battle against a witch and became Kings and Queens?

He looked over at the boy, "I'll explain in due time. Right now we need to take care of Ed," he said nodding towards Edmund. He turned back placing a kiss on his head. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not as much as before. And honestly quite worrying so much. It's bound to hurt sometimes considering that the wand had dark magic in it," Peter mumbled for he didn't want James to hear. He then let out a loud yawn. Peter then looked at the clock next to Edmund's bed. It was already one in the morning.

"You should try and get some sleep Ed, you to James." James complied and got into bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" asked Edmund.

Peter smiled. "As long as you need me I'm here," he reminded him as he carefully crawled over Edmund and tucked his body behind his. He pulled the blankets over both of them and then carefully wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close into his bare chest and rested his chin on top of his head.

Edmund then whispered into his ear, "Thank you, Peter."

"For what dear brother?" Peter asked tracing his fingers up and down his shoulders.

"Just being my brother and for not giving up on me." Edmund shifted in his arms so that he was facing Peter looking into his baby blue eyes.

"I would never give up on you Ed. I'm your big brother, I love you and nothing will ever change that," assured Peter solemnly.

Edmund wrapped his arms around Peter, giving him a big hug, "I love you too, Pete. Good night."

"Good night Eddy. Sweet dreams." Peter placed a kiss on his brother's head and drifted off to sleep.

That night Peter's dreams weren't so peaceful. They were mostly memories of battles that he fought along-side his brother. But then he had a very strange one where he found himself in pitch blackness talking with Aslan.

"_Hello dear one," a familiar majestic Voice said. Peter turned around to see the form of a lion walk through a dazzling bright light. He knew instantly who it was._

_"Hello, Aslan," the young High king said bowing down to the Lion._

_"You may rise," Pete nodded and got off his knee._

_The Great Lion began pacing back and forth in front of Peter, his golden coat glistening in the light as he moved. "There is something that I must warn you about," he nodded for him to continue. "There is a dark magic traveling to your world, a magic I have never encountered before." _

"_Is that why Edmund's scar was bothering him?" Aslan stopped in his tracks._

_"I must tell you: until I can destroy this magic, you must watch Edmund closely for the scar could reopen fully and would perish. I must leave now; I shall see you again soon, my child." He watched as Aslan walked backed trough the bright light disappearing into it._

_The lion was gone as fast as he came. _

Peter woke up with Edmund in his arms, sighing with relief that he was alright he tightened his hold on the boy, closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. Not knowing that Edmund had the same dream.

Edmund woke up Saturday morning with no pain and Peter's strong arms encircled around his middle, and it looked like he didn't plan on moving them anytime soon. He sat there for a few minutes thinking of the dream he had last night. Thinking of how he could possibly die and be separated from Peter and the rest of his beloved siblings. Just the thought of it caused his heart to ache immensely. He began to sob quietly, he didn't want to die. What would happen to Lucy, Susan and Peter? If he died would he go to Aslan's country? Does he even deserve to enter such a place? All of these question ran through Edmund's head.

He felt Peter shift his weight and knew he was awake.

"Ed, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked with a sense of urgency in his voice. He sat up pulling Ed with him. Edmund didn't say anything; he just buried his face into his brother's shoulder.

"Shush Eddy, its okay," Peter rocked his baby brother back and forth trying to calm him.

"I might die, Peter. I could lose… you, Lucy…. and Susan" he cried throwing his arms around his older brother's neck.

"Why do you think you are dying?" asked Peter.

Before Edmund could answer the question Peter already knew the answer. "Aslan came to you in a dream last night telling you so."

"I had the same dream; nothing is going to happen to you not while..." Peter added before he was interrupted by a loud yawn from James.

"Good morning," the two boys said in unison.

"How's your side feeling Edmund?" James wondered.

"It's felling a lot better, Thank you." He smiled at the boy then crawled into Peter's lap, resting his head his shoulder. He mindlessly traced his fingers over the scars Peter had gained through years of battle. James got out of bed, and threw on a shirt. He then pulled his desk chair over to the bed that the two boys were sharing and sat down. The boys looked at him suspiciously wondering what he was doing. "I was wondering if you could tell me what's going. You said last night that you would explain, and I want to know." Peter looked at Edmund and gave him a '_should we '_ look_. _Edmund nodded back at his brother. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

"Try me," said James. Peter smiled remembering when the professor said those exact words.

"Alright, but first you need to promise that you won't tell anyone what we are about to tell you."

"I promise." James settled back into the chair and got comfy.

"Back during the war, when we were sent to the country, there was this professor with a magical wardrobe that led into a magical land called Narnia." Peter and Edmund explained to him about the prophecy and Aslan, how the White Witch was after them. Peter purposely left out the part of how Edmund betrayed him fore he felt it was not something that should be shared. He told him how he got his sword, Rhindon; and how Aslan had knighted him. James never once interrupted the two boys. He found their story to be very fascinating and real.

They went on telling him about the Battle of Beruna and how the witch almost killed Edmund. "After the battle we were crowned Kings and Queens of Narnia. I was High King Peter, the Magnificent; Susan was Queen Susan the Gentle, Ed over here was King Edmund the Just and little Lucy was Queen Lucy the Valiant. We reigned happily in Narnia for fifteen years, it was known as the Golden Age. We had many adventures and battles. That is until Aslan brought us back to England when we were hunting a white stag."

"Is that how you got your scars, Peter?" James asked gesturing to his arm.

Peter had gotten that scar in a battle against the giants. "Yes, a giant got me with his axe."

"Do you miss Narnia?" The question hit both Peter and Edmund hard.

Peter looked down into Edmund's eyes and could see the hurt lingering in them. "Yes, we miss it more than anything. It was our true home."

The two hugged once more wishing not to cry. James watched the two brothers wishing he and his older brother were this close. All his brother did was pick on him constantly.

But what most people don't realize is that Edmund and Peter went through many obstacles to get so close. It did not come easily to them. It took Peter about a year to fully forgive Edmund and another to fully trust him again. They had to rebuild their relationship and work at it every day.

"If you will excuse us Ed and I have something to take care of." Peter said remembering that he should probably write to his sisters about the dream. Edmund gave him a quick glance and before he could say anything Peter had already gotten up. He grabbed a blanket, wrapped Edmund in it and lifted his brother into his arms.

"Peter!" Edmund exclaimed, "I'm fine. I can walk. And it's not even cold." He struggled to get out of his arms but his attempts had failed his hold was like iron.

Peter chuckled, "I don't care I'm not taking any chances."

With that Edmund knew he had lost this battle and gave up and settled into his strong arms, enjoying the warmth.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter carried Edmund through the halls of their dormitory, both without out a shirt exposing their many scars, mostly Peters. He had a scar down his arm from the giants; another down his back from when he was captured and by the Witches' remaining followers and one in which his own brother had inflicted upon him. It was an accident, but Edmund had never forgiven himself for it.

One after noon Edmund and Peter were practicing dueling with Orieus when Edmund came at Peter, thinking he was ready. Peter didn't block the strike fast enough causing Edmund's blade to stick it's self into Peter's shoulder.

He had many more to go with many more stories.

People stared and whispered at them not just because of the scars, but because they were not your typical brothers. They had a different chemistry to them; they understood each other on a whole other level. Their respect for each other was admirable. They were very protective of one another, specially the older one. Their love for each other was so immense, that if it came down to it they would die for each other; and were wise far beyond their years. It was clear one couldn't exist without the other.

They also seemed if they came from a different realm always talking as if they were royalty or something. Both of them were on their schools fencing team and were unbeatable. They had stamina like no other and by the looks of how they fought they had many years of hand-on-hand combat training. Peter had agility and stamina while Edmund had strategy. Their knowledge was also through the roof always making outstanding grades in every class.

Edmund pulled the blanket up to his face and buried it into Peter's neck pressing his lips to his throat. "Peter, people are staring." He tightened his hold on Edmund pulling him closer to his chest.

"Don't worry about them Eddy. They wouldn't understand" Peter whispered into Edmund's ear.

"Aren't those the Pevensies?" asked one.

"Can't you see? Apparently last night the youngest had some freak nightmare. And of course big brother came and save the day." Both boys giggled, "let us not _disturb_ them."

When Peter heard the boy's last remark it made him want to strangle him. Edmund could feel his anger rise. He felt Peter reach to his side, out of habit for a sword that was not there. Peter sighed at the reminder that they were not in Narnia. In Narnia Peter was the best swords man in all of the lands. His skills with a sword were legendary. He was an outstanding warrior and leader, one of his magnificent traits.

"Peter," he whispered in a gentle voice, "Just ignore them, walk away. There is no use."

"_Of course he would say something like that; He is King Edmund the JUST after all," _Peter thought with a grumble.

Edmund kissed his shoulder in attempt to calm him down. "Peter there is no use."

"No I will not let them speak of you like that. They have no clue what we have been through," Peter spoke rashly.

Edmund glared at him. "Peter it's alright, clam down."

After a moment Peter finally nodded in agreement.

"You're right why waste my on two imbeciles," he said in his High King voice trying to channel his inner king.

Edmund smiled. "That's my Peter."

Peter grinned and kept on walking down the hall to his dorm. "When do you think we will go back, Peter? I miss it so much it physically hurts sometimes." Edmund felt like he didn't belong in England. No one understands him here, with the exception of his siblings. He felt useless in England. "I know, Ed I do too. Whenever Aslan wants us to go back we will. You just got to have faith."

When Peter reached his room he laid Edmund down on the bed, still tightly wrapped up in the blanket. He walked over to his desk grabbed pen and paper and sat back down on the bed next to Edmund and began writing.

_My lovely Queens,_

_I must inform you of something highly important. Edmund may be in grave danger for there is some sort of magic going through our world that affects him greatly. Aslan said that he is looking into it. Please do not worry my dear sisters; I will handle everything on my own._

_I will give you more details when we come home next weekend. See you then._

_Love your, Kings_

"All done," Peter mused putting the letter on his desk.

"Now what do you want to do today? Anything you want as long as you don't overdo it." Asked Peter as he climbed back onto the bed laying the young king, then laid next to him.

"I was actually wondering if we could hang out together just the two of us. I feel as if we are drifting apart ever since we got back. We used to do everything together," Edmund said resting his head on Peter's shoulder.

"Oh Ed, I'm so sorry you feel that way. I have been such a horrible brother."

"Don't say that it is not your fault, its mine. It was I who ignored you when you needed me and I needed you. It is I who should be sorry brother." He faced away from Peter trying to avoid his brothers loving gaze. "Ed, please look at me," Peter pleaded.

"_What did I do to deserve a brother like Peter? I have been such a brat, _"he thought. He turned back around to face Peter. "Ed, it's no one fault alright? Where here, and nothing can separate us not even death." Both boys knew this was true, after the whole incident with Edmund, if one died the other would soon follow no matter what it took.

"I know, Pete. I love you; you're the best big brother anyone could ask for." Edmund threw his arms around his older brother's neck in a fierce embrace.

"I love you too, Ed." Peter said returning the gesture.

After a few minutes of being in each other's arms Peter pulled away, followed by a slight whimper of protest from Edmund. "So what do you want to do, just you and me." Edmund sat there for a moment thinking. Then he remembered that there was this little antique store with two lion pendants and a lion ring that he thought were perfect for his siblings. "Can we just walk around town? There's something I need to get."

"Of course we can. What do you need?" he asked.

"It's a surprise," Edmund replied smiling.

"Oh, keeping secrets are we now," Peter said getting up from the bed.

"Well I suggest we get dress. I think I have some clothes that can fit you," Peter added disappearing into the closet. Edmund was grateful for that fore he didn't think he could walk through the hall half naked ever again. Peter came out of the closet with khaki pants for the each of them and a dark blue sweater for Edmund and a green one for himself and got dressed.

"Do they fit," Peter asked

"Sure." Edmund was glad that he still had his money in his pocket from the day before. He didn't want to be in the building any longer than he needed to be.

They left the room with Edmund close to Peter's side. People stared at them but Peter would just give them the death stare, which in fact was very frightening. Edmund keep scooting closer and closer to Peter for comfort. The eldest could sense how tense his brother was.

"Ed, relax okay. No one is going to try anything while you're with me." He put his hand on Edmund's shoulder in a comforting manner.

He relaxed a bit against Peter's touch. "Can we please just hurry up and get out of here? I don't know how much more of the staring I can take."

When they got outside Edmund let the sun soak up into his skin. "It's a beautiful day today," Peter said gleefully.

"It sure is. I miss having sunny days like this in Narnia. The fauns would dance and sing to such beautiful music." Peter smiled nostalgically at his brother's comment.

"Ah yes it was truly lovely, shall we get going now?"


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Please review they would help a lot, any way on with the chapter.

The two boys walked through town together talking about normal things brothers would share with each other. "Is there anyone you fancy, Peter?" he asked balancing himself along the sidewalk.

"I'm afraid I haven't been looking—and do be careful Ed. I can't have you getting hurt." Peter watched his brother intensely, ready to spring into action at any moment if needed.

"Oh Pete, you should really quit your fussing. I'm a big boy," he said with mirth.

"Yes, but you do need your big brother," commented Peter, with all seriousness.

Edmund stopped in the front of the old antique store."You stay here, I'll be right back." He walked in before he could say anything to protest.

A few minutes later Edmund walled out with a small bag in his hand.

"What you got there Ed?" Peter askedas he ran over to Edmund, flung his arms around and took the bag. Edmund went after it. Peter smirked and began to tickle Edmund in the alleyway.

"Peter, stop!" Edmund gasped between laughs.

"Not until you surrender," Peter teased.

Edmund's side began to burn—an sensation he knew too well. "Peter please stop it hurts."

Edmund then felt a bolt of pain shoot through his body, causing him to cringe and let out an ear piercing cry. Peter stopped immediately as he saw Edmund eyes roll into the back of his head and then felt the boy's body go limp against his own.

"Edmund, are you alright?" No answer came from the lifeless body. "Ed, please don't do this to me. Come on wake up!" Peter cried shaking him. "Please Eddy just open your eyes." He then saw a red substance seeping through his sweater. He quickly lowered Edmund to the ground putting his hands over the wound in attempt to stop the bleeding; he knew then his worst fears had come true—Aslan warned him, although he was not ready. Edmund arched his back and let out another cry followed by a whimper.

"Help!" Peter screamed frantically at the by passers. Many people began to crowd around the boys watching the scene unfold. A man came and knelt down beside Peter.

"How long has been unconscious sport?" the man asked reaching out to check Edmunds pulse.

"Couple of minutes." Peter replied as he took off his sweater using it for laid his head against Edmund's shoulder, not caring if it made him look weak. "You're going to be alright. I love you, Eddy. Be strong you will make it through." He turned to the man. "He will make it, right?"

The man nodded as a horn honked. The people cleared away as another person who the good simatartin knew drove. He left his car and opened a passenger door. Then the two men lifted Edmund and placed him in the backseat. Afterwards they told Peter to get in and have Edmund's head lay on his lap.

It was a short ride to the hospital. The driver stopped at the entrance letting the other man and Peter get out. The two took hold of Edmund entering the main doors. The nurses were quick to see the sight: one went for a wheelbench as the other rushed to find more help. It took no time for the one to come back reliving Peter and the man of their carry.

Peter caught a look of her slightly overwhelmed eyes. Although he knew she has probably seen much since soldiers would come and go all the time. It was the fact Peter was not ready to hear the words, "Please wait here."

In only a blink Edmund was gone. Peter stood in the main hall alone with blood on his hands in shock. Another nurse and the man who helped him noticed right away.

"Let's get you cleaned up," she assured, leading him in the opposite direction with the man fallowing behind. They moved to a sink where Peter then washed the blood away. His hands and arms were clean, however his shirt was now stained a reddish brown.

We might have a shirt somewhere for you to have. Do you need to call anyone?" asked the nurse.

"Please," Peter said, his voice was small.

Then the doctor rushed over. His face was filled with an expression of bewilderment. The doctor looked at Peter closely for a moment before he asked. "What happened to your brother? If I knew I would be able to treat him, but in my career I have never seen a wound like this one."

Peter knew if he told the doctor the real story he would be thrown into the loony bin. Of course, though Peter knew what to excuse it as because they both had their share of scars. "A large piece of glass stabbed him."

"Glass? A glass point?"

"He bought a glass figurine at the antique store for our sister. He fell and landed on it," explained Peter.

The doctor believed it, "I suppose it was an unfortunate accident. Your brother will pull through."

"Thanks," said Peter simply. The doctor soon left Peter en route to treat his brother. The nurse led him to a telephone. He hoped Susan or Lucy would answer.

To his hopes Susan did. He explained everything with tears flowing from his eyes. Susan barely said anything, however after Peter was done she calmly told him she and Lucy would come and he needed to call their mother, or at least have a nurse give her a message. After all was finished Peter was led to a seat and assured he would be able to see his brother when they were finished treating him.

In about an hour the doctor came back. Peter stood with a face of anxiety.

"You may see your brother now," the doctor announced. He led Peter into the large hall. Countless beds with some even occupied were in rows. Edmund was at the end. An intravenous needle stuck out of his arm, the tube carried the medicine from the drip into his arm.

"We are giving him something for the pain. We are low on blood because of the war, but your brother will fair fine without it. He will just be a little weak."

Peter nodded finding a stool next to Edmund's bed. He took a seat and looked over where the doctor was standing.

"I will come back to check on him soon," said the doctor before he left.

Peter took a quivering sigh and stroked Edmund's hair. He was soundly asleep; nothing could wake him at this very moment. He stayed with him as the doctor came back twice. Peter did not know what time it was when his sisters arrived. They ran over stopping at the foot of the bed. Lucy soon came over to give her brother who was laying in the bed a hug however, Peter stopped her."Be careful, Lu. He's still in a lot of pain."

"Oh I'm sorry" Lucy said.

"It's okay you just need to be careful. Here why don't you come and sit in my lap?" She smiled and crawled over into her brother's lap curling up into his chest.

Susan then walked up and pulled Edmund into a gentle embrace. She than began to cry. It was then Edmund slowly woke, his eyes fluttered for a moment. He was dazed and confused in finding himself in Susan's embrace, however when he tried to move he remembered why he was in a hospital instantly. After the pain subsided he looked up at his sister, her bright blue eyes shining brightly with tears.

"Su don't cry I'm okay." He wiped away his sister's tears gently.

"I'm sorry it's just that after I heard what happened and considering what happened at before I assumed the worst."

"It's okay Su," Peter cooed, "We're all together now and safe."

"I know," she said as she climbed into the bed beside Edmund winding her arms carefully around him. Peter moved Lucy off his lap for a moment as he moved the stool next to the wall so he could lean against it and to be closer to Edmund in order to talk to him.

The four of them talked for hours about Narnia and how they missed their home dearly. Soon after they fell asleep all in each other arms. People would stop and glance at the sleeping children wondering if someone was coming for them.

Soon the doctor came and saw the children. He just smiled and walked away allowing them to sleep.

-**I want to thank a friend of mine for helping me rewrite this chapter and making it historically correct.**


	5. Chapter 5

All four of the Pevensie dreamt of their most precious memories of Narnia that they knew they would never forget. Little Lucy dreamt of how she danced and sang with the creatures of Narnia until sun rise after becoming Queen Lucy. Edmund dreamt of going into battle side-by-side with his brother and always coming back victorious; running to greet his sisters when he got back. Susan had dreams of being the most beautiful women in all of Narnia, being admired by many suitors, all asking for her hand in marriage. Peter had dreamed of when Father Christmas gave himRhindon; whenAslan had knighted him and when he had placed the gold crown on his head made him High King over Kings of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion.

"Peter, I apologize for waking you," Peter heard a low voice whisper.

"Aslan?" he mumbled. The voice sounded majestic just as the lions.

"No son, its Dr. Walker." Peter opened his eyes-to his disappointment he did not see the only light shining on Edmund's bed that even if deem shined brighter than the northern star.

"Is everything alright?" he asked quietly not wanting to wake the rest of his siblings.

"Oh yes, I was just coming to tell you that Edmund can be released whenever you're ready." He sighed in relief. Peter was constantly on edge ever since his dream with Aslan.

"Thank, you. Is there anything else we should do?" he inquired.

The doctor nodded and began to scribble words down on a piece of paper. "Just have him take it easy. Edmund wound did not hit any organs thankfully, but he did lose a lot of blood…" _Oh trust me I know._"I am surprised that he has done so well. He is most likely going to be sore for the next few weeks or so. He will need plenty of sleep and nourishment." _That is going to be easy, NOT_. A smile grew on Peter's face as he listened to the doctor. For Peter trying to make Edmund eat enough or sleep was nearly impossible. It was like trying to work with a mule at the crack of dawn.

Peter drowsily gazed at the doctor listening to everything the doctor was saying, "I'm sure by the looks of it Edmund is in good hands." Dr. Walker handed the paper to Peter with a slight smile on his face.

"Yes sir, he is," replied Peter taking the doctor's note.

"It was nice meeting you, Peter. I hope I do not have to see you or any of your siblings back here anytime soon."

"_I hope so too."_he thought. The doctor extended his hand out to Peter, who did the same, and shook hands with the boy and went to go attend to his other patients. Peter looked over to the others. Susan had her arms around Edmunds waist with her lips resting on his head. He himself had his arms Lucy with her head on his stomach.

Susan and Edmund were alike as Peter and Lucy were alike, in not just appearances but personality too. Peter and Lucy were the calmer, quieter and gentle ones. They tried to solve problems without the need of violence, while Susan and Edmund were more of the logical ones and were a bit more aggressive in their words.

Peter loved all of his siblings with his whole body and soul. Narnia had taught him not to take the people you love for granted. The king sat there and thought of all the times he has had with them good and bad. "Peter, what are you thinking about?" asked a hushed voice. It was Edmund "Oh just some stuff. Anyway how are you?" he said turning to face him. He looked at his little brother scanning over him from head to toe. He was not as pale and sweaty "_That is a good sign, right?"_he thought.

"I'm still sore, but nothing too bad. When can I get out of here?" Edmund asked a bit anxious. Edmund has always hated hospitals; they smelt bad and made him uneasy.

"Today actually, whenever you are ready." Edmund shot up with excitement, waking up Susan and completely forgetting about his injury when he heard his brother's words. He moaned in pain as tears threatened to roll down his cheek.

"Easy, Ed," Edmund said reaching over Lucy to gently push him back down to the pillow.

"You're going to be pretty sore for the next few weeks so take it easy," Peter advised as Edmund groaned again, not in pain but at the thought of having to take it easy.

"What's going on?" Susan mumbled stretching out her arms.

"Sorry to wake you, Su. Edmund just got a little too excited about leaving," answered Peter.

"Is he okay?" concerned washed over her face.

"Yes, he just over did himself a bit that's all," Peter yet again assured her.

"Oh, well I think we should wake Lucy up now," Susan suggested.

Peter nodded in agreement. He wanted to get out of there just as much as Edmund did. He looked down at Lucy, she looked peaceful and he hated to have to wake her up.

"Wake up, Lu. We are leaving soon." Peter said gently shaking the young girls shoulder. Lucy stirred under his touch then slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head." Peter smiled warmly as he waited for her to wake.

The young girl rubbed her eyes, "Good morning. What time is it?"

"Nearly nine o' clock, I think. Oh and Lucy we will be leaving as soon as everybody is ready."

Lucy sighed in relief "Good, these beds are miserable to sleep in." Peter chuckled

"I have to agree with you on that one." Edmund shifted in the bed whimpering slightly in discomfort. "Peter, can we please go?" he begged.

Peter could see the uneasiness on his face, "Yes Edmund I will go check you out right now." He gently removed Lucy off himself, kissed all of his siblings on the head and left the room.

Susan once again wrapped he arms around her brother, "Edmund can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, Su. What is it that you need to ask?" he asked settling against her.

"Peter said in his letter that you were in trouble. And I'm guessing that you weren't really stabbed." Edmund knew at some point he would have to tell his sisters that he could possibly die.

"Well yes, you see Aslan said that there is some kind of dark magic going through our world that can possibly kill me. Aslan is trying to destroy it but that's pretty much all we know at this point," Edmund disclosed to his sisters with a shaky voice.

Susan hugged her little brother tighter, "Oh Ed, I am so sorry." She buried her face into his hair while Lucy came up to snuggle against him, careful not to hurt him.

"You won't die right?" Lucy asked obviously distressed from what she had just heard.

"No Lucy I won't be going anywhere anytime soon. Don't worry about it okay." Edmund stroked Lucy's soft auburn hair trying to stop the flow of tears that threatened to roll down her face. He put on a brave façade for his sister's sake even though he knew that he could possibly die.

"Is everything okay in here?" Peter asked walking into the room. He could feel that the energy in the room was very heavy. Edmund looked over at his brother with cloudy eyes and shook his head. He knew Edmund must have told Susan and Lucy the truth. Peter crawled into the bed next to Lucy and somehow managed to get his arms around all of them, pulling them to him.

"It's going to be alright. Ed is not going to die. I won't allow it nor will Aslan," He himself had trouble believing what he just said. It is not the he didn't believe in Aslan it's that he doesn't believe that he can protect his brother from something he can't even see.

Peter just held his siblings telling them that everything was going to be okay and to trust Aslan. "Can we leave now?" Edmund asked mumbling into Peters shoulder, as he struggled to keep his droopy eyes open. Even though he knew he wouldn't be going home, as long as his siblings were with him he was home. "Yes, Ed we can." Peter said gently lifting him into his arms. Edmund clung to Peter's neck as he closed his weary eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Edmund's POVXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up with my face buried in Peter's chest as he carried me through the dormitory hallway. I can't remember exactly how I got here. All I can remember is being carried out of my hospital room in Peter's arms with Susan and Lucy on either side of him.

I turned my faced and looked at him, I could see worry linger in his clouded eyes. I must have given away that I was awake because he looked down and smiled at me. I stared into his deep blue eyes looking for some kind of hint that everything would be okay, but found nothing.

"Where are the girls?" I choked out struggling with every word.

"They went back to school. They send you their love." Peter answered softly. I could tell he was trying not to cry.

I watched the other peers stare at the sight I must be. This was just another reason for them to talk about me. People already thought I was a pariah with an over protective brother. I wish that people would just leave me alone.

Then I realized my side began to knot up and burn. I let out a barely audible moan of pain.

"Peter, can you hurry up?" I whimpered in distress. He looked down at me with uneasy eyes.

"What's wrong? Is your side hurting?" he asked with deep concern.

I nodded as the pain became slowly unbearable. "Hang on, Eddy were almost there." He moved me in order to have a better grip on me and sped up his pace. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes burying my face in his neck as I try to black out the pain wishing that all of this would just be over and done with. I could hear Peter's heart beat steadily and tried to pace mine with his.

Peter then grunted as I felt him shift me in his arms so that he could open the door to his room. I grunted slightly in pain. "I'm sorry, Ed," my brother apologized.

He then laid me down gentle in his bed. It was very comfortable, very cloud like. I lay back against the pillows and curled up into a ball clutching my side.

"You okay, Edmund?" Peter asked in a gentle tone.

"Yes, it's the memories not the pain. The pain is bearable it is the memories that are not." Peter knelt beside me and took me into a big hug.

"I know they hurt, Ed. We will get through this together."


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry for the wait. School got to me again then I had some major family issues. Well here is chapter 6 it is short but it's something. Enjoy!

I just couldn't bear to see him like this anymore. Lucy and Susan too, they are so worried about Ed. I can see it in their eyes. Mother has also been sending me letters asking how everyone is. I want to tell her the truth, but I just can't bring myself too. I would hate to see her hurting too.

Edmund slowly begun to regain his strength as the week went on. I could tell that he was restless and wanted to get out of bed, but I stood my ground. I just could not take any more chances. No matter how many puppy dog faces he made.

By Monday, Edmund was going to class. He looked more vibrant and lively. Though he was still pretty sore he toughed it out, remembering he has had worse. I would give him piggyback rides to all of his classes, not caring that I would be late to my own. My main priority is Edmund everything else comes after him no matter what. I was not going to lose him again.

"Peter Pevensie, please report to the main office." An office secretary arrived in the classroom, announcing my name.

Everyone stared at me as I got up from my seat. The walk from my classroom with the secretary to the main office felt miles long. I guessed that they wanted to talk to me about Edmund's behavior. Ever since we got back from Narnia he has gotten into more fights than before.

"Hello Mr. Johnston," I greeted the man sitting at the desk.

"Ah Peter please sit down. There are some things we need to discuss," he acknowledged me cheerfully.

I obeyed and sat down in the big brown leather chair, and then I asked. "Is there a problem, sir?"

"Well yes all of your teachers say that you are late every day and your grades are slipping. This is not like you Peter you used to be a model student. Is there anything wrong?" he questioned. "Not that I am aware of, sir." That was a complete lie.

"You seem to spend a lot of time with your brother." Mr. Johnston stated.

"Well yes is that a problem, sir?" I asked.

"Oh no I just find it strange. Most brothers aren't constantly together like you two are."

"I guess we aren't most brothers. My siblings and I have gone through some tough times that have brought us closer together," I explained.

He nodded, "Well war does force children to grow up quickly."

"That's not the only thing," I whispered under my breath.

"Did you say something?" he asked.

"No, sir I did not." I tried to cover up my comment to myself.

"Hm, well that is all you may return to class. And Peter, don't forget to keep up on your studies."

I nodded and quickly walked out of the room. The rest of my day was filled without anymore problems.

"Peter," a voice whispered.

"What is the matter?" I groaned. I do not enjoy being woken up at this hour.

"It's Edmund! He is screaming only this time he is not asleep his eyes are wide open," explained the voice to me franticly.

This alarmed me very much so. I jumped out of bed, threw on my robe and hurried through the halls to Edmund's room. As I went through the hallway I could no longer hear the screams of my brother. For most people they would have thought that to be good, but I rather he the screams then silence because I least I knew he was alive. I ran over to him.

"Ed, what is it?"I asked worriedly, scooping him up into my arms rocking him back and forth as if he was a baby.

"You di….died," he half squealed. His voice was still very shaky from the nightmare.

"It was so real," He whispered burying his face into the nook of my neck.

He began to softly sob. "Please don't let _her_ get me Peter."

I tightened my grip on him. "I won't Eddy. I promise," I assured.

When he finally calmed down I realized his body was very warm for being in a cool room. I place a hand on his forehead. I noticed he had a fever. "Ed are you feeling well? I think you have a minor fever "I am feeling a little cold," Edmund replied weakly. Ed hated the cold more than anything. It reminded him to much of the past.

I laid him down on his bed and bundled him up. "You warm enough?" I asked.

He nodded and curled up under the blankets. "Will you stay with me tonight, Peter?" He pleaded giving me a begging look.

"I guess so, scoot over." I gently crawled over him and lay up against the wall. He lay next to me looking with sleepy eyes. His breathing slowed down. I whispered into his ear, "Sweet dreams, Ed."

The next morning Edmund looked drastically worse than he did the night before.

He was flushed and had a fever. "Edmund, how are you feeling this morning?"

"I feel horrible," he groaned. He looked horrible too.

"You don't think it's the dark magic doing this to me do you, Peter?" he asked nervously.

"No I don't, Ed." That was I lie. I knew it had everything to do with the magic that was slowly killing my baby brother.

"I got to go to class now. I will check up on you before lunch." I run my hand through his hair before I moved to get up. "Please try to get better soon, Ed."

He gave me a slight smile. "I'm trying Peter I really am."

I found it hard to pay attention in class. All I could think about was Edmund and what Aslan said to me a few nights ago. The last thing I wanted to think about was algebra.

I decided to write a letter to the girls while it was all still on my mind.

_My Gentle and Valiant Queens, _

_I regret to inform you that our dear brother Edmund is taking a turn for the worse. His nightmares are more frightful. This morning he woke up with a fever. _

_I am starting to get very worried. What if the dark magic is beginning to affect him even more?_

_I send you and Lucy all my love._

_Love, your High King_

After class was over I sighed in relief that there was only one more class till lunch. I couldn't make it that long right?

Before lunch I went to go check up on Edmund and walked into the room and found my brother sleeping. I did not wake him. He needed the sleep after the rough night he had.

Out of nowhere I feel dizzy and nauseated. Thinking that it was caused by lack of sleep I sat down on the bed next to Edmund and rested my shoulder against the wall.

I closed my eyes and slipped into what I thought was going to be a quick nap.

When I woke up I knew I was no longer in England.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I apologize once again for the long wait. Next chapter they will be in Narnia. I hope I can get it up faster than this one.


End file.
